


Miraculous Dream: The Mystical Seed of Earth

by XIA0ILYS



Series: Earth Chapters [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, Plagg can turn into a human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIA0ILYS/pseuds/XIA0ILYS
Summary: a young sophmore in high school named Lauren "Ren" discovered a portal after she woken up from her nap it led her to a mysterious world called Holodrum and eventually meets new people along the way.update: I changed the title because I wanted it to make it more cooler also changed the name of the main character uwu
Series: Earth Chapters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012269
Kudos: 1





	1. Entering Holodrum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this story is a crossover of Miraculous Ladybug and The Legend of Zelda series mainly the Oracle games Seasons and Ages I hope you enjoy chapter 1 <3

** In Ren's POV **

I was sitting on my desk doing classwork which is very boring the last class of the day was english my least favorite the kids act stupid and selfish the only hardworking person was me and my best friend Marian we had history together so i'm glad I had someone to talk to after class was over.

I usually waited for my mom to pick me up instead my sister Elizabeth came to see me. "hello Lauren" oh god I hated my full name they won't call me Ren "Lizzie we've been through this you can't call me Lauren its my middle name" I pouted "I know that but I just wanted to surprise my little sister because the siblings has something important to tell you today" when we got home I was greeted by other my siblings Claude, Maxine Oliver and Dante "oh Ren , Lizzie your home" said Maxine I noticed that all 3 of them look very exciting.

"What's wrong guys?"

"mom and dad said that they're gonna leave for a vaction"

"why? though"

"well maybe because they want a getaway trip because they've been working so hard for us"

"then who will watch the house and take me to school and-"

"don't worry Ren you have us Lizzie Claude, Maxine and Dan"

I was so relieved that my siblings are always here for me after talking with them I went upstairs and started on my homework and also preparing my bookbag for tomorrow as I was working on my geometry and my ap french assignement of course I was getting distracted so I needed a break from studying I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some snacks.

I grabbed some cookies and some ice cream and headed back upstairs to my room while I munched in I checked my phone and it was only 6:00 pm I had a lot of time to kill I pulled out my gameboy color from my drawer to play The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons because its of my favorite games of all time like seriously its very good with the action I'm planning to play Oracle of Ages but for now I need to complete the game.

_20 Minutes Passed_

While I was playing I noticed that I was very tired but at the same time I couldn't stop playing because its very addictive that I forgot that I had some more homework to do I could care less I've wanted to be in a world where I had the hero Link fighting by my side with me holding the harp of ages it would be so amazing and what be cooler is me as a cat girl no what am I kidding thats very bizarre I would never wish something like that.

I realize that I didn't want to finish my work anymore so I went downstairs still wearing my uniform my siblings were running some errands leaving me alone in the house I turned off my gameboy I felt more tired than usual so I took a nap on the couch thinking nothing serious would happen.

_Around 5 Hours Later_

I woke up with a strange feeling I noticed that my siblings hasn't returned yet its already 10:00 pm and I decided that I should change to my pyjamas I went back upstairs and into my bathroom grabbing a fresh set of clothes however I saw my mirror glowing in the closet the more closer I went the more it shines out of nowhere it vanished me away.

I saw myself falling from the sky? I screamed "HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA DIE" I braced myself when I landed to the ground I suffered from small scratches on my knees thankfully I survived the fall without breaking my bones or my clothes being ripped I didn't know where I actually was "this isn't my house anymore? I think I'm lost?" I walked around in the middle of nowhere unitl I saw a village nearby man this is getting boring I need someone to help me find directions.

I read a sign that says **"Welcome to Holodrum"**

It's a relief that I'm in the village of Holodrum very familiar to me but I acted like I don't know this place at all.

_"I wonder what if I stay here forever- I mean NO! that's not gonna happen I'll find the portal back to my time period and be with my family if not then... I'll be here forever I guess- no stop it Ren you have no idea what's going to happend you'll be safe here believe in yourself."_

Those thoughts aren't going away I shouldn't think anything bad at the moment as I kept walking to Holodrum.


	2. Din The Dancing Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's grandpa wants him to train to become a Hyrule Knight although he doesn't want to be one so he runs off somewhere to think about his memories.
> 
> While Ren is in Holodrum and sees a dancer named Din and joins for her large perfomance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like the manga version except I combined some of the scenes and changed of it if that makes sense

** 3rd Person POV **

"Link!"

"Link!!"

"LINK WHERE ARE YOU!!"

Link's grandpa was calling for him because he had sword practice hiding in his barn he witness a baby chick being hatched "it's been born" he finally founds him and throws a barrel at his head "Link! answer me when I call you sword practice so get outside" Link refused to do training today he wanted to spend time with his new baby chick "look grandpa isn't it cute a chick has been born" he showed it to his grandpa he corrected him by saying "a chick isn't born it's hatched from the egg" Link was dumbfounded he put down the chick "now don't worry about it grandma will take care of it leave that stuff to her".

Unfortunately Link had to train with his grandpa he felt weaker and not strong enough to fight his grandson wanted him to be a knight just like him.

"If you don't put your spirit into it you'll get hurt!"

He'd made sure that his grandson Link wanted him to become stronger out of all the knights even more than himself in Hyrule.

They've trained for 30 minutes now he was exhausted and needed a rest from all the sword training with his grandpa "hey gramps can we call it a day I'm tired" Link put his sword down and lay on the grass "we've haven't finished yet so get up and do more or you'll be punished" he demanded but Link was overworked already he just needed a break he didn't listened to his grandpa's order and ran away back to the barn.

"Link! come back here"

"NEVER!"

He was having memories of his mother during his childhood before she passed away when she told him to live on and be happy.

** Flashback ** ** **

_"Oh my look at the child's left hand"_

_"For him to bear the mark he'll be the greatest knight in Hyrule just like me!"_

_"Oh, father"_

_"If I can raise him to be a boy with a kind heart, that will be enough for me"_

_"My darling Link.. grow up and be a wise man"_

** End of Flashback **

When he was 7 years old his mom died due to a fatal illness leaving his grandparents raising him his father wasn't around so he was an only child he manages to get along with other people in his village now almost 16 years old he begins to question if he wants to become a Hyrule knight.

"What's wrong Link?" his closest friend Demetri asked 

"For some reason my grandpa wants me to become a knight.. but I'm not really into it you know what I mean"

"Why not knights are the coolest people around I admire them your so spoiled Link"

"Wait what spoiled?"

"If you be a knight someday then you'll be extra cooler so come on be a knight"

"No!"

"Pleaseee"

"I said no!!"

"alright fine have it your way"

Link felt bad for arguing with his best friend he's just expressing his emotions on how he doesn't want to forced to be liks his grandpa did back in the day.

** Meanwhile back at Holodrum **

"This town isn't so bad" Ren said when a lot of towns people were playing music and selling goods for a decent price she became fascinated with the people's enthusiam so much show that she's liking the place a huge crowd were gathered for a big performer Ren was interested "hmm I wonder what's going on over there I shall take a look" she pushed some people which cause them to get mad she went for a closer view to see a young women with red hair dancing.

"There's the new dancer"

"I heard that her name is Din"

"Wow she moves so elegantly"

Amazingly Ren watched more of Din's performance "now is there anyone in the audience who would like to dance with Din"

the crowd was wild each of them raised their hand some were screaming.

"HEY PICK ME!!"

"Aren't you a little too old to be dancing?"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME TOO!"

"Pick me omg

Few of them were jumping Din had an interest in one girl standing alone and she picked Ren out of all them the host jumped with excitement "alright we have our next guess so young lady come on up" suprised her face turned like a tomato "m-me really" she shyly went to up to Din other people were jealous and pissed off that she chose a kid to dance with her.

"Don't be shy young lady just give me everything you got"

"gladly"

"just follow my lead"

Ren followed her moveset she became more better each time and gained confidence she was happy that she had a good time.

After the performace was over Ren was about to leave until Din stopped her "wait young lady you haven't told me your name yet I can't forget about you" she turned around and smiled "my name is Lauren Annalize Camerino its nice to meet you Din" she befriended her she hopes that she'll get along with her she didn't want to leave Holodrum she wanted to stay but at the same time she wanted to go home.


	3. General of Darkness Onox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link leaves his granparents off to castle town and gets into a sword fight with a knight to happens to be spoiled but ends up winning.
> 
> Ren walks alone to the woods Din warns her that General Onox will take her life away manages to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry y'all Plagg will be introduced in chapter 4 and that's where the magic happens I hope you enjoy :D

** Link's POV **

I went back home and headed upstairs to my room my grandma came in and we had a conversation.

"Link I've noticed that you didn't show up for dinner what's the matter?"

I forgot that I missed dinner too why am I fucking idiot I shouldn't run away in the first place.

"You see its about grandpa he wants me to become a knight but I don't feel the same about his decision like I don't want to become something that I want to enjoy I can't do that grandma I'm sorry."

"Oh Link you don't have to follow your grandfather's footsteps you can always have your own path"

"really?"

"Of course what do you want to do Link?"

"I want to go out and see what lies beyond the world and see everything"

"In order to really know yourself you have to have a lot of experiences I can see that you want to try new things sometimes it can be challenging but I know you can do it Link"

"oh my goodness grandma thanks"

I hugged her thanking her that she'll accept my path no matter what "go out and flap your wings." 

Thats when it clicked to me I wanted to go and explore the outside world and have my own adventure but what will grandpa think of me will I be a bad grandson? after all tomorrow I'll be leaving them to take the Knight's test although I refuse to be one I wanted to make my grandpa proud at least for trying knowing that I won't pass once grandma left I went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up to the sounds of my granparents calling me I got dressed and went downstairs my grandpa gave me his sword that his father inherited I shed a few tears and goodbyes from them.

"Now take care of yourself Link!"

"Come back anytime"

"LINK!!"

"Grandma, Grandpa I'll send you letters from time to time"

_ And so the journey begins end of Link's POV _

** "General Onox there's no sign of Din we looked everywhere" **

** "I don't care find Din no matter where she hides got it she might be lurking in Holodrum" **

** "Yes sir" **

** "Bring her to Gorgon Fortress" **

** "And make sure to get the Rod of Seasons" **

** "It'll be ours Twinrova would love to see it happen" **

** "The whole atmosphere of Holodrum will become dark and depressing" **

** "We will create a new world altogther mwhahahahha" **

Back to Ren's POV

Day 2 of me living in Holodrum and so far its very wonderful not really bad as I expected to be I was already friends with the dancer Din I became more adjusted living with them but I need to observe things more I asked Din to wonder off for a little bit before supper but it can be dangerous what I'm about to do.

"Whatever you do don't go close to General Onox or his minions they'll take your life away be and you won't return back please stay safe Ren!!"

"okay Din I will"

' _General Onox_ '  I wonder who he is why would he want to take my life away I'm the type of person to not giving a shit about some dude like that *sigh* anyway.

I left them behind and roam around the secluded area I mean it's a little bit worrying for me but being the bad bitch I am I'll fight if only my short ass can as I was walking I feel weird everywhere I go into the trees are broken wiltered and anything rotten I step on geez did someone ruined the woods it looks crusty and old what the fuck.

"Hello is anyone there?"

I walked futher than I usually was man I was scared shitless as if some spooky shit happened in a horror movie.

From a distance I saw group of people dressed in armor they seem weird and had glowing red eyes being the absolute little fucker I was I threw a rock they aggressivly turned around.

"THERE SHE IS GET HER"

My eyes widened with fear.

"YOU WANNA SEE SOME REAL SPEED I'LL SHOW YOU SOME"

I started running like a speedy horse I dashed away super fast.

"GUARDS GET DIN RIGHT NOW"

THEY STARTED CALLING ME DIN  little did they know they have the wrong person to fuck around with I continued to run away from the guards until they couldn't see where I am now 'ha these fuckers can't stand aganist a chance with baddest bitch ever Ren' now they can't see where i'm going now I need to head back to Din and her other friends.

She was right General Onox would hurt me luckily I escaped from that evil bastard who will take my life away I was out of breath from running the most workout I ever done but worth it.

** End of Ren's POV **

Link's POV

I made my way into the castle town it was relieving to get out of the house I saw the daily village market woah they even have everything on display but the main place I'm looking for is the testing ground for the knights where could it be exactly I asked this boy around to see if can help me locate "um excuse me sir I'm looking for the testing grounds to take the knights test" he looked confused "test?" he acted cocky with me "ah so your here for the knights test" he laughed at me I didn't chose to look stupid today "if a pillock milksop farmboy took the test you'd only embarassed yourself go back home" I started getting angry "I was thinking that it'd be wrong of me to crush your dreams all the way from this country" oh man I'm trying not to lose my cool apparently this asshole is trying to test me.

"WHAT?!!"

"Do you know how difficult it is to become a knight of the royal family"

"Oh you say that after all look at you with your fancy armor, clothes looking like spoiled rich kid!"

Then that fucker pulled out his sword I pulled mine too.

"Well well since that pillsock farmboy said some shit about me looks like we should settle for a duel"

"sounds like fun to me!"

"look at your cheap ass sword"

"first of all it BELONGS to my grandpa I won't it to make fun of it bitch!"

Crazy dude we were really having a sword fight in the middle of castle town he started swinging first my god he's strong as fuck "what strength does this guy have" I'm surpised that bitch has skills  "and he's suppose to be my age" .

1 hour later

"Huff"

"Huff"

"D-Damn it"

I was running out of breath from fighting man that guy is strong. 

"Out of stamina pretty weak for a stupid farmboy it's about time we decided this"

"You think I'm going lose like this?! YOU BITCHY RICH BOY"

My birthmark which is the triforce glowed "I HAVE THE BLOOD OF THE HYRULEAN KNIGHTS BY MY SIDE" I finished the final blow which made a cut on his face that dude was bleeding then suddenly the knights caught me and him "hey what's the commotion going on" then the boy I was fighting now telling me to "you should hurry and get out of here farmboy if you get blamed they'll sent you to jail" I ran away from them.

_ End of Link's POV _

** "General it seems like we caught the wrong girl its not Din" **

** "YOU HAD ONE JOB CAPTURE THE ORACLE OF SEASONS AND BRING HER TO THE GORGON FORTRESS!!" **

** "We're sorry General forgive us" **

** "Next time if that happens again I will sent you to the realm of darkness UNDERSTAND" **

** "Yes General Onox" **

To be continued 


End file.
